


So Darkness I Became

by NOIRequin



Series: add this song to your heart [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Ambiguous/Open Ending, End of the World, F/M, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Missblanc, Prequel, Rabbit Alix Kubdel | Bunnyx, miss fortune - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NOIRequin/pseuds/NOIRequin
Summary: Pushed over the edge, Ladybug becomes Miss Fortune. The corrupted power of Creation sucks the life out of the world, leaving the new villain no way to escape the darkness, until a visitor shows up with an unexpected solution.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: add this song to your heart [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876561
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34
Collections: Miraculous Writer's Guild Blog Requests





	So Darkness I Became

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexSeanchai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/gifts).



> Once upon a time, **AlexSeanchai** had asked for Ladynoir fic based on "Cosmic Love" by Florence And The Machine.  
> After a lot of thinking, I realized that this is a perfect opportunity to write a prequel to my MissBlanc one-shot **"Damaged People"** and explain Miss Fortune's story. Comparing to Alex's monumental work **"where the firelight fades"** about akumatized Ladybug, this is just a sketch made by a child. But I hope that y'all will like it.  
> There's only hurt and death (albeit glossed over). If you want the poor girl to get some comfort, go read **"Damaged People** after that (the link will be in the end notes). And expect a sequel soon 😉
> 
> Thanks to [Khanofallorcs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khanofallorcs/pseuds/Khanofallorcs) for beta-reading!

Ladybug sat on the roof, hugging the Miracle Box to her chest. Chat Noir’s back was pressed to hers; she felt him taking every breath. This rhythm was calming, steadying, grounding. Exactly what she needed after all the horrible events that had occurred several hours ago. Master Fu had been forced to transfer the Guardianship to her. All temporary heroes were out of action, and Chat Noir had barely avoided a fatal blow. They had won the fight but the war with Hawkmoth was still going.

“I… I don’t know if I can do it,” she mumbled, choking back a sob. “I’m not strong and skilled enough, I—»

“Ladybug,” Chat interrupted her firmly, turning to her and hugging her from behind. “I’m still here for you. It’s you and me against the world. Always.”

Ladybug melted in his arms. She was desperately trying to convince herself that this hug didn’t mean anything more than some partner support. But her treacherous heart was hammering in her ribcage; a wave of relief washed over her body.

“Please, don’t leave me,” slipped from her lips.

“Never, Bug,” Chat replied, nuzzling the top of her head.

* * *

Never before in her life had Marinette felt so lonely. There was no Tikki around because she was transformed at the moment. Chat turned his back to her, extending his baton, getting ready to leave her. 

They had just had a huge fight. It had started from something insignificant but the tension had been so high over the last several months that everything just blew up.

Ladybug was exhausted beyond belief from keeping the Miracle Box and rambunctious kwamis safe, dealing with increasing pressure at school, keeping up with commissions, babysitting, helping parents and friends. It was an endless flow of tasks, often disrupted by akuma attacks that, of course, were the highest priority. This all meant that she was living constantly on the edge, and breaking down was only a matter of time.

During the argument with Chat, she had tried to keep in mind that it was Adrien in front of her. The boy who had been neglected before by the people who had been supposed to be his closest circle. And that she, Ladybug, had only rubbed salt in his wound, keeping the distance between them.

She had known his identity for a while, discovering it by accident. But Master Fu’s instructions had been drilled into her head. Secrets were meant to protect them from an unnecessary danger, to make their lives safer. That was questionable, though, when the two of them were left alone, not being able to be there for each other.

Ladybug would break that rule in a heartbeat if not for her insecurities. She was madly in love with her partner, and the discovery of his identity added even more fuel to the fire that was consuming her. But she wasn’t sure where her partner stood. Chat Noir was never vocal enough about his feelings; she could only get hints from his actions and soft glances that he sneaked at her when he thought she wasn’t looking.

And now he was leaving her, throwing away their partnership, refusing to talk to her over an insignificant thing. 

_**The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out  
** **You left me in the dark** _

Ladybug felt hollow and lifeless. All the burdens and frustrations that she had shrugged off before to keep going, the tears that she had held back, everything fell on her like a ton of bricks. The love of her life was leaving her and she couldn’t do anything to restore the moment when they had started their adventure. Young, reckless, larger than life.

The light faded in her eyes. For a second she thought that she had started losing consciousness. She heard muffled screams, something that sounded suspiciously like “Cataclysm!” 

_‘Why would Chat call for his power if he left me?’_ the distant thought echoed in her head.

“Everyone left you to fight on your own,” another voice cut in. “They left you suffering from countless burdens and unspoken emotions.” She shuddered, not able to argue. “But I can offer you some revenge. I think you’re ready to accept this possibility in exchange for one box that I imagine you would be glad to get rid of. Do we have a deal, Miss Fortune?”

Something deep inside her was still resisting. Ladybug felt that someone shook her body forcefully, but paid that no attention. She made up her mind.

“Yes, Hawkmoth.”

The purple mass engulfed her, inverting the colors on her suit.

_**And a falling star fell from your heart  
** **And landed in my eyes  
** **I screamed aloud, as it tore through them  
** **And now it's left me blind** _

Tears were streaming down Chat Noir’s cheeks; his clawed hands, stretched to her, were shaking violently. “Ladybug, please, resist,” he begged, “come back to me. I don’t want to fight the woman I love. Please.”

“TOO LATE!” Miss Fortune roared, snatching the yo-yo from her waist. “Too late, Chat Noir! Ladybug is gone; Miss Fortune is here now! And now you and everyone else who left me to fight alone will suffer the consequences!”

She opened her yo-yo like she always did while letting a purified akuma go. Instead, the corrupted device began sucking in all the light from the city. In several seconds, everything went dark and quiet. Miss Fortune shook her yo-yo, and thousands of black bugs flew from it. This was not the swarm that cured the city; it was a weapon that carried death around Paris.

The insects formed a cloud around Chat Noir, who was helpless against such a force, and carried him away. Miss Fortune caught a glimpse of his face contorted in pain, and smirked viciously, listening to his screams fading in the distance.

_**And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat  
** **I tried to find the sound  
** **But then it stopped, and I was in the darkness  
** **So darkness I became** _

It was hard to tell how long ago Miss Fortune had passed out. But she woke up to a different world. The swarm of bugs had taken away not only the light but any spark of life that they were able to find. 

Miss Fortune made several laps around the city, searching for survivors or any signs of living beings. She found nothing. Plants, animals, people - everything had been consumed by the swarm. Only concrete buildings and statues stood in their place, lifeless and empty, just like she had felt before the contact with Hawkmoth.

Speaking of her nemesis, Miss Fortune didn’t feel a connection with him anymore. She was free from his control but not from the evil force that he had planted in her. She couldn’t revert back to her usual self; anger was still boiling in her. She was crushing things as she went, then remembering that she couldn’t fix them with her power and crying over it.

It was hard to tell how much time passed until Miss Fortune remembered about Chat Noir and her feelings for him. Distant memories ignited the spark of hope in her. She began searching for her beloved, exploring every inch of the city. Sometimes, it seemed that she was hearing a faint heartbeat or his voice whispering her name. But those always were either gusts of wind or buzzing.

The only sign of him that Miss Fortune had found was his golden bell that turned to dust when she touched it. Any trace of him was gone now, and he never appeared despite all her desperate cries and pleas to come back.

_**And no dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight  
** **In the shadow of your heart** _

It was impossible to track how long Miss Fortune had been alone. Even the bugs eventually settled down and went quiet; nothing could budge them. 

At first, the girl roamed aimlessly around the city. Eventually, she stopped. Moving around was unbearable; so many places had memories of her life either as Marinette or Ladybug. A big portion of them were related to Chat Noir or Adrien, be those akuma attacks, class trips, or rare peaceful moments together after late night patrols. 

Miss Fortune tried to entertain herself with the activities that she had previously loved. But instead of beautiful drawings and intricate designs she got hideous things of horrible quality as products of the perverted power of Creation,

After several fruitless tries to build any kind of routine, she gave up, choosing to spend most of time in the dark corner of a random abandoned building without any view of the city.

There was nowhere to escape from the world that she had drowned in her unleashed darkness. That was what she had thought, until a portal opened, blinding her with the long forgotten light rays. A figure in a white and blue suit, somewhat similar to what Miss Fortune had once worn, stepped out of it. The person, seemingly a woman, looked around and let out a low whistle. Then, she spotted Miss Fortune, and in a blink was next to her. The stranger twisted her arms and dragged her into the portal. “What’s going on? Who are you? Why-” Miss Fortune wheezed, being thrown on the floor (or some semblance of it).

“Do you want to stay alone in the darkness forever?” the woman asked sternly, shuffling the animated images on the walls. 

“N-no. B-but isn’t it what I deserve?” Miss Fortune whispered guiltily.

“Well, everyone deserves a second chance. I have a world with too much light for you to balance,” the woman said, not even turning around. “And another broken person who I hope you’ll find common ground with,” she added under breath, finally stopping on one of the images.

The woman went back, grabbed Miss Fortune’s hand, and dragged her into the portal.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to know where Miss Fortune will end up? The next step for you is ["Damaged People"!](https://bit.ly/30XMTWn)
> 
> You can click through linked series to find more songfics or find me on [Tumblr](https://noirequin.tumblr.com) where I'll be sharing my works and talk about my sources of inspiration.  
> 


End file.
